


Lilith's Masquerade

by Garth_Brooks



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Lesbian Sex, Licking, M/M, Mask, Merry Christmas, Multi, Orgy, a lot of orgy, mascaraed, maybe too much, more lesbian sex, more tags that i wish i could think of but can't, nah, regal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garth_Brooks/pseuds/Garth_Brooks
Summary: Poor Lilith is distraught with her current position, she's a fugitive wanted by the law, her magic has been weakened, and she is feeling self doubt about her private mascaraed she always attended each year. Lilith has not once missed this special event of which houses some of the finest and most noble of people of all the boiling isles, luckily for Lilith this befettered ball has a very special rule... anonymous partying! This event is very special because no one is supposed to know who is who, everyone has a mask and everyone must wear one which is simply a rule of thumb. Lilith is determined to attend this ball even if she has to risk getting arrested for it.
Relationships: Odalia Blight/Lilith Clawthorne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

hello hello everyone Vivian here today to wish you a merry Christmas and a happy holidays, let's not waste time talking and gossiping let us begin this... mascaraed~ 

Lilith was pacing back and forth in her room talking to herself about what she should do tonight, she was all nervous shaking everywhere wondering just what can she do until King came into the room and asked her "what are you shaking for and why are you talking so fast?" 

Lilith paid no heed towards King which only made King try and get her attention more which paid off as Lilith could no longer stand his incessant screaming, She yelled at King "KING! could you please stop your adorable little screaming I am in a crises at the moment!" King sensing something was wrong here ask Lilith what was with her to be acting so sporadic this early in the morning?

Lilith sighed and said to King "well its not like you'll cause any trouble if I tell you this so here is why I am troubled this morning" Lilith spent the entirety of the morning explaining to King what the mascaraed is which King could barely process except by occasionally saying uh-huh, oh, I see, ah-ha, ok, and wow. King didn't understand anything Lilith said about the mascaraed, he just continued to listen in fear Lilith would scold him for not listening. After Lilith was done explaining what the Mascaraed was to King she goes downstairs to distract herself until tonight leaving King alone... still processing everything Lilith just told him about. 

Lilith had spent the entire morning wondering what she will do, she kept thinking this while doing other activities such as helping Luz find new magic runes, helping Eda renovate the basement, and begrudgingly helping Hooty … being themselves, meanwhile King is still upstairs processes everything, Lilith was so in verse with the house activities she didn't notice it was already night and that the Mascaraed was about to begin which left Lilith horrified at the prospect of still not finding an answer to help her in her time of need until King finally comes downstairs of which he finished processing what Lilith said to him that very morning which left him all groggy from doing, King says to Lilith "why are you worrying so much about this thing? everyone is wearing mask so who they'll never find out you were actually there or not so why bother?'' 

After hearing Kings words of grogginess Lilith finally has the determination to go to this Mascaraed~ Lilith goes to her room, puts on her special garb and cloak, and grabs her mask of which she proceeds to walk out the house but not until Luz gets in her way asking "where are you going looking like that?" Lilith panicked and casts "SLEEP SPELL" on luz instantly putting her to sleep, Lilith thought everything was fine until Eda sitting the corner sipping her drink stares at Lilith with silent judgment, Lilith says to Eda "oh you would do the same in my position!" which prompts Eda to continue sipping her drink as Lilith closes the door telling Hooty to shut it as she flies away on her staff. Eda standing at the window watching Lilith leave asks King "so King what did lily tell you she was going?" King surmises that "Lilith was going to this mascaraed thing and that is was crazy important or something, I'm still processing all the nonsense she put in my head when she left." Eda contemplates for a moment and just shrugs it off for now.

Lilith as she rides to the mascaraed she thinks to herself "so much has happened to me I wonder if I'll even be able to enjoy myself there let alone not feel anxious about someone recognizing me, well no time like the present" Lilith has arrived at this private Mascaraed~ the building was massive, it was noble, it was gothic, it was filled with guest all around, lights coming from the windows revealed shadows of different varieties doing so many things~ Lilith prepped herself to enter the mascaraed still anxious she waves through it as she sets off to the entrance of this party filled building.

As Lilith was about to enter this building she runs into another party goer who she says sorry too but she cut her self off as when she saw this green haired party goer she couldn't help but feel as if she saw her before and this green haired women felt the same way, Lilith asks her "I'm sorry but have we met before?'' the green haired women wearing a jackal mask says to Lilith "sorry I am getting the same feeling but I can't remember if we ever met but... would you like to accompany me inside?" the green haired women looks around making sure no one heard her, she gestures to Lilith to hold her hand and walk with her inside, Lilith catches the message and proceeds to hold her hand and walk with her inside the party.

As soon as Lilith and her new friend made it inside they bore witness to all the activities everyone doing~ they all were engaging in ludicrous and lewd actions towards each other, one group was pegging, one was having a contest, one was talking while one was orally talking~ Lilith remarks to herself "well things have changed and things have not changed, wonder what else there might be for me to witness." Lilith would keep talking to herself but is interrupted by her new the friend in the jackal mask, she asks Lilith if she would like to stay with her and possibly enjoy some activities? Lilith seeing no one recognizing her yet agrees to her offer~ no sooner as she said yes Lilith is dragged off to the many festivities taking place in this mascaraed, the jackal and Lilith first stop was a meeting of drinks and opulent gossiping with pleasurable licking and sucking from another party, Lilith and her friend are handed a drink and while talking Lilith feels something between her legs and her friend vice versa, Lil sees a women with greenish grey eyes between her legs offering to pleasure her which Lilith agrees to, as the Lilith is having herself pleasured she sees her jackal masked friend having the same treatment with a three eyed mask women and it seems they both like it rough~

Lilith was being dragged around all night by this woman now its her turn to drag her somewhere, Lilith Grabbed her hand and started making way to a very large breasted woman with a moon shaped head which was... defined. Lilith says to her friend " we have here someone I always adored, the noises she makes, the way her breast taste, and the feeling from it leaves you speechless~" her friend looked quite frightened by Lilith as she seems far too eager for this but that doesn't stop her from being entranced by what Lilith said, Lilith unhooks the moonfaced party goer and licks from her nipple up her chest which makes her moan as it happens, The jackal masked women sees this and wonders to her self "well this is new to me... guess I should partake in my friend's pleasurers as well~" she grabs the other breast and with a firm grip she sucks down on it, such a strong and rough display gave a new feeling to the moon woman making her gasp in joy as both of her breast are milked for pleasure~ as she and Lilith continue they finally make the moon woman gasp as she reaches the climax of her pleasure, her breast then pour out the sweetest milk into the duos mouths filling them with a sweet and rich flavor from the moon woman~

Lilith and her jackal friend were enjoying themselves in a comfort area with couches and chairs to sit down for a bit when all of the sudden Lilith spots someone eyes her from across the area, Lilith sees a woman, a tad short and dressed in Red with a red gem in the middle of her chest, Lilith didn't know why but she felt compelled to talk to her which she did, she got up from her seat and walked over to her and the woman was blushing as she didn't expect Lilith sit on her lap and touch her face presenting her fingers across her lips, the Red woman blushing even more grabs Lilith's breast and begins to suck on it~ this caught Lilith off guard but she didn't stop her in fact she press down on her head to suck even harder than before, it was this point that Lilith's friend saw what she was doing and decided she wants to get involved in this, she walks over to Lilith and the woman in red and in a swift notion kneels down and surprises Lilith by sucking down on her breast~ Lilith is sitting there having both of her breast suckled down upon and she thinks to herself "well I was worried for nothing, no one recognized me and I've been having a pleasurable night like what happens every year oh how I missed this!" a little bit into this the jackal masked woman thinks of an idea that would end the night graciously, she stops sucking down on Lilith and grabs her hand to take her somewhere which left the woman in red in heat still but she quelled it after putting her hand in her pants wishing it could have lasted longer~

The jackal masked woman took Lilith into a secluded room with a bed in it and took off her cloak revealing such lavishing green Lingerie~ Lilith picks up on her message and does the same revealing her bdsm-esk lingerie which makes the jackal masked woman quiver a bit as she thinks "well this was unexpected, I never fully saw her outfit until now which I guess explains a lot of what happened during the party... which means this is my kind of woman!" she prompts herself on the bed with her legs spread apart which prompted Lilith to cast a spell~ the jackal masked woman didn't know what Lilith was doing until she saw it... Lilith had casted a spell that constructed a dildo on her outfits nether region which made the jackal masked woman bite her lip in excitement! Lilith begins to crawl towards her but she crawls further back onto the bed but is stopped when Lilith grabbed her Leg and pulled her towards herself prompting the jackal faced woman to wrap her legs around Lilith's waist and touch Lilith strap on while doing so~ both of them smile as Lilith begins to feel around with her teasing was not the best option but it spiced up the mood a little and when the jackal masked woman least suspected it Lilith THRUSTED into her making gasp in pleasure as Lilith continues to pound her with each thrust! the woman tighten her legs around Lilith's waist as she is feeling more pleasure than she has been feeling all night, she wonders what magic did Lilith cast to make this more pleasurable than it was being? but that was a secret that only Lilith knew~ the jackal masked woman gasped as she squirts a little as Lilith finishes, panting and wanting more~ Lilith cast a spell making her strap on go away and turns the woman over licking across her neck to her mouth~ this prompted them in a precarious situation, Lilith was standing over the green haired woman with the jackal mask and she leans into her kissing her again but with more passion than before which prompted her to do the same, there both on the bed hugging, grabbing, and kissing as they had a satisfying night together but is interrupted when an explosion rocks the building! Both Lilith and the Woman get up to see whats wrong when all of the sudden the wall nearest to them breaks down revealing the outside and it shows Eda clawthrone hovering there telling lily "Lilith I'm busting... you... out? hold on am I interrupting something here?" Lilith is furious with Eda, As she puts her cloak back on she scolds Eda for ruining her night but thats not until the emperor's coven bust down the door shouting "CLAWTHORNE SISTERS YOUR BOTH UNDER ARREST!" Lilith's feelings are mixed but she doesn't have time to feel anything as she must make her get away! Lilith turns to her Friend when all of the sudden she notices her mask came off during sex which made Lilith softly remark "Odalia?" they both look at each other but its short lived as the emperors coven quickly make their way towards her which prompted Lilith who in the moment wasn't thinking gave one last passionate kiss to Odalia before jumping onto Eda's staff and flying away! 

Odalia is left confused and sad, she has mixed feeling towards Lilith but one feeling does remain... she wants more of her~

Lilith while riding home with Eda asks her "what she was doing there?" Eda remarks to Lilith that "King told me something about some mascaraed thing which I didn't think a lot on it at first but then I remembered that such a place has the emperors coven literally everywhere so I decided to come and rescue you from a very obvious trap which was a hard to even get into the place, the guy at the front said I needed a mask so I quickly found one by rummaging around the area and convenient found one in the shape of an owl which I think was thrown out of a window I wasn't sure all I know is that it was a free mask check it out" Lilith remarks how dangerous she really was in if this was the mask Eda found to get in, she lets Eda continue " so as soon as I went in to look for you it was … definitely a sight to behold, seriously Lil how scandalous can you be if you were stressing all day about this place" Eda snorts and chuckles as Lilith blushes by what Eda said '' anyway I spent the better half of the entire party looking for you and could not find you anywhere like seriously everyone was wearing a mask I thought it would be easier to find you but it wasn't but then i could of sworn i saw you being dragged off somewhere upstairs while being followed by the emperors goons, now I didn't know what was happening to you but i tried making my way over to you but I kept getting stopped by incredibly wanting party goers and people wanting a good time with me but you were more important so i brushed them off to find you but as always something unfortunate happened as I tripped and my mask fell off revealing my face to everyone around me, I didn't notice at first but as everyone was staring at me one of belos's goons spots me and tries to arrest me but luckily using the spells Luz taught, so proud of her, I set fire to the floor of the building! which in hindsight probably wasn't the best idea but who cares one thing led to another I made it outside got owlbert to fly me up to where you were and yadda yadda yadda you know the rest" Lilith is surprised at how well Eda explained herself to her and also how much Eda really cares for Her aswell, she tells Eda "thank you Eda... I had enough for tonight lets go home" and Eda agrees with her saying "yes we shall, yes we shall" this also reminds Eda not to tell Lilith that she actually partook in some of the activities but she doesn't need to tell her that~


	2. Eda's perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello hello my dear readers it's time to look at a different side of things in Lilith's story, and where do we start off with this story you may ask? well we start off with Eda of course! As we recount her …experience~ tracking down Lilith to make sure she doesn't get captured by the emperors coven and turned to stone. Eda had quite the time trying to find Lilith, such a time in fact she couldn't help but be involved in some of the festivities of this lustful night~ gather around and read along with me as we recount Eda's side of the story.

hello hello my dear readers, Vivian here, and today we have a look at what Edalyn Clawthrone was doing while Lilith was having fun~ and without further ado let's start shall we?

we start just moments after Lilith left the house to the masquerade, Eda was sitting on the couch wondering what should she do tonight? "what do I do? Lilith put the Kid to sleep, King is spouting nonsense about some " masquerade ", and I'm just here sitting alone with nothing-wait a minute" Eda in her midst of thinking realizes that Lilith went to a party all by her lonesome, Eda thought to herself "well well well Lily it seems I do having to do for tonight and that's crash your "masquerade" whatever that is, well then time to get ready!" Eda rushes to her room while king who is still dizzy from this morning finally collapses from processing what Lilith told him, meanwhile while Eda is getting ready for a party she didn't expect is King to get up in a flash and barge into her room! As King makes his way to Eda's room and bashes the door in making Eda jump from the panic in Kings voice we see Edalyn's full naked body, her silver hair, her almost pure white skin, her ample and yet curved body aluminated by the lights in her room, we see the fine structure of her hips down to her thighs, the almost elegant shape of her fine Ass, now let me tell you she has a fine Ass my reader, all plump and juicy and skinny enough to show just how angelic it is, this reached down to her legs which showed how much care Eda shows to herself, she has some really good lookin legs, and... oh sorry about that, I got carried away describing Edalyn's body didn't I? sorry she's just so foxy (you can say that again) shut it Charlie! I'm trying to narrate here! (and are you actually narrating or are you fantasizing?) …excuse me reader ill be right back (whoa whoa whoa what are you doing with that lamp!? AAAAAAAAAAAAH! STOP IT I WAS ONLY KIDDING!) uhhh hello there I am Jerry and it seems Vivian is preoccupied... (GET BACK HERE IMMA KICK YOUR WHITE LITTLE ASS YOU BRITISH BITCH!) disciplining Charlie, now uh sorry about that interruption lads and lases but lets get back to the story shall we? now where we're we, ah yes King bursts into the room to tell Eda something "EDA! LILITH IS IN TROUBLE! THE EMPEROR'S COVEN HAS A TRAP LAID OUT FOR HER!" Eda asks King '' and why do you know that? what did lily tell you what this masquerade is and willingly went knowing the emperor's coven is there" as Eda snorted out laughing from this King remarks that "yes... she did... she told me everything this morning about it... maybe too much but thats not whats important here what is that she is in trouble and if you don't go now the emperor's coven will capture her!" Edalyn was bespoken for, King had suffered through an extremely long explanation of what the masquerade is for it only to be too late to tell Lilith it was a bad idea, but enough of that Eda decides that a red and skimpy dress is what she will wear and she rushes off to the masquerade!

VIVIAN? ARE YOU ALRIGHT? …VIV? (OW NOT THE FACE NOT MY UGLY FACE!) TWO SCREAMS FOR NO ONE FOR YES (AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH) I will take that as a yes, ok so Viv is (OW! DID YOU JUST HIT ME IN THE TIT?! VIV YOU ANIMAL-AHHH!) disciplining Charlie more I supposed it's time for me to narrate then, which is weird considering she handles the more adult stuff but I did this before so its not gonna be that weird lads and lases though it's been awhile since I did this so lets get cracking! Eda-(WHY DID THE BOSS EVER GIVE YOU A STUN BATON!? FUCK YOU BOS-ZA!) Eda was flying her way towards Lilith to rescue her from the dastardly clutches of the Emperor's Coven, As she was flying on her magic stick named owlbert she was thinking to herself "what did lily get into? she was all frantic this morning about this thing and yet she never told anyone about it besides King. why was she so hesitant on wondering why she should go? and also put a sleeping spell on luz like why go to-" and then it hit her... literally "OW!" Eda was hit by a mask from some mascaraeders enjoying some time in a hedge maze, it seems the two lads were having at it too one just lost his glasses and the other's beard is a mess-oh wait it's that kind of party ah okey now it all makes sense, wait is this how all mascaraeds are meant to be? giant horn fest? honestly thought they were just some fancy party where you wear a mask making it exclusive and (you done?) oh Viv your back? hows charlie? I don't hear his screaming anymore is he alright? (yea he's alright just taking a nap currently) ah I see well you want to take over right now? (yeah sure) oh great-(oh by the way the boss needs this done by tomorrow think you can do that?) hell yeah man now get! mama needs to work (have fun) so sorry about that reader, I had to deal with an annoyance but I am back and ready to make this actually move on~

As edalyn crashed to the ground after getting hit with a mask from a very lustful couple she wondered why those two men were having sex but that's when she finally noticed why Lilith wanted to go to this masquerade so badly... as Eda got up she bore witness to the forefront of a massive mansion with entrance to a wonderful garden where some guest were having a grand time with each other and with every party goer having the best night of their lives, Eda wonders why Lilith would attend such a lewd event until she guessed it was some busy paperwork thing or some political thing that she doesn't fully understand yet but she didn't let that stop her from trying to find Lilith, Eda was about to charge in until she noticed everyone was wearing a mask and it seems she would need to wear one if she were to get in, climbing up a pillar in the hedge maze Eda looks around for anyone unsuspecting enough to not notice a mask missing... until Eda notices a gold shine to the left of her outside of the garden entrance near the wall of the building where we see from a window a figure on the ground with a group of men all spraying them with their hot juices~ Eda spotted her opportunity and sneakfully made her way to pick up said mask off the ground, as Eda made her way to the mask, making sure no one saw her, she witnessed all the things people were doing at this party, she witnessed the same couple from before having a splash at a fountain fully nude~ another with a man with red almost brown hair and wearing a coyote mask was being sucked off by a woman with a mask made for three eyes and it seems his smile indicated his intentions well enough to know you shouldn't get on his bad side. Eda made it to where the mask was on the ground and picked it up noticing how perfect it is for her, it resembled an owl almost with its golden like sheen and v shaped eye hole, Eda made note for this and put it on realizing it smells a little and she could guess why, Eda then made her way around the building away from the garden and too the entrance of the mansion where she sees what she thinks is Lilith and a green haired woman entering into the ball, Eda knew she must follow these two if she wants to stop Lilith from being captured from the emperor's coven! 

Eda made her way towards the entrance of the masquerade where a very large lizard man is set guard, Eda didn't know if she could get pass him but she figured if she had a mask on she could just walk on through without any troubles... little did Eda know is that it was a lot harder than first thought, Eda tried walking pass him but the guard stopped her asking "are you wearing the appropriate attire and also appropriate mask for this event, and clokes can be appropriate but under specific circumstances, are you applying to the rules of this ball?" Eda using her wits says to the guard "listen buddy i've been preparing for this night for months now and I even got skimpily dressed for said occasion now are you gonna let me through or are we gonna have a problem?" in Eda's foxyness and overall complete domination over this man it seems the guard was slightly panicking but he didn't give in, he told Eda "Listen lady I'm just enforcing the rules of the masquerade but if you don't follow the rules I can't allow you entrée!" it seems the guard is sweating a little trying to decide whether or not Eda is an important figure or not... and Eda notices this and she decides in her head that "well I never expected my night to end up like this but if I'm going to be in a lewd setting I might aswell do lewd actions!" Eda then through her cloke away revealing he skimpy and yet revealing dress she wore to this event, she leans onto the guard and says to him "you seem a bit too stressed right now, how about we do this... show me a good time for the start of my night and I'll let this go~" the guard now appearing to be blushing a little looks around and seeing as no one else is looking he gestures to some tall bushes that outline the walls of the mansion and Edalyn agrees as she holds his hand and drags him to them, Eda and guard are alone and out of sight mostly, she lifts her leg up on the guard and places her hand around his pants, the guard then pulls them down as Eda begins to smile out of excitement! she hasn't done it in a while so it was refreshing to do something so wild at a party, so much so as Eda went to untangle her underwear she noticed she forgot to put some on! which doesn't matter at the moment as it seems she doesn't need any right now~ Eda grinds up against the guard making him hard, this made Eda ecstatic as she hasn't seen a big one for a while now, she says to the guard "well let's get this party started!" Eda then prompts herself up on the guard wrapping her arms around him and making him do the same as he penetrates Eda analy and humps hard forcing Eda to hold on even tighter to him as he continues to thrust into Eda with incredible lustful force! The guard keeps pushing and huffing as Eda begins to hold even tighter to him until... he lets out a gasp! as he finishes inside of Eda, the guard lets go of Eda and she does the same, he tries to get back to the entrance but as he made it back on top he fainted as he hasn't gone that rough before. We see Eda walking passed him and opening the doors to the ball, she stands there victorious and ...lusting! A crowd than formed as they watched Eda completely play the guard down like a fool, now Eda was in and she already made her play~

As Eda walked with a swagger that only women like her have she unknowingly caught the attention of a man in a coyote mask and it seems he was watching Eda ever so vigilantly, so much so... he followed her through out the ball. Eda almost forgot she was looking for Lilith but she immediately reminded herself what she was there to do, but she was all too tempted not to partake in what everyone else was doing~ Eda thought to herself "well everyone is wearing a mask, so guess it's going to be easier to find Lily and watch out for the Emperor's coven." Eda was caustios but she decides the best way to find Lilith was to walk around the area and see if Lilith is anywhere to be seen. As Eda begins walking to the middle of ball she notices all the lewd activities everyone was doing around her, she see large purple deamon having it doggystyle with others in a line having the same thing as her, Eda then sees a spider like women bent over on a very large round table with others also being bent over and fucked in the ass and slapped across it with loud moans raging across the table! Eda as she continues to walk around seeing all of these lewd activities being taken place she wonders to herself "where could Lilith be in all this mess?" Eda then looks around at the other party goers thinking to herself "I probably should ask around where she could be, I mean it's not like she would be behind someone right now like that big woman with the moon shaped head or something ha no!" Eda thought to herself "Since Lily is rather high standing she is probably some place with some important looking people... or up stairs!" Eda in her brilliance dashes up stairs hoping to find lilith, what Eda didn't see was that the man in the coyote mask followed her up stairs as well.

Eda from Across the way sees a large group of people all dressed in very risque and black leather clothing, Eda thought to herself "wasn't Lilith wearing black when she left?" Eda thinks on this and decides she might as well walk over there and find out for herself. As Eda was walking she noticed she was being followed by the man in the coyote mask, she thought he was apart of the emperor's coven and even if he wasn't him following her was a bad enough vibe for her to walk quickly enough to the group of leather clad party goers! Eda made her way there to see two purple looking demons with giant mouths on their head, one a man and the other a woman, it seems they both noticed Eda as she walked in front of them and were allured by her~ they walked up to her with the woman stroking her hand across Eda firm breast and the man walking to her right giving her shoulder a rub~ Eda figured "well I already had fun at the door to get inside I might as well have fun inside as well~" Eda grabs the man and pushes him onto a round velvet red couch with the center of it hosting the woman, Eda prompts herself on the mans lap and reveals he breast as she does it, the women sitting on the center prompts her vagina on the Mans gaping mouth as his giant tongue propagates itself into two lashes and feels around the woman's vagina and ass, meanwhile Eda undones the leather straps around the man's waist and reveals his purple cock~ Eda begins to tease the man as first as the man's tongues begin to penetrate woman's body Eda RIDES IT catching him off guard and also catching the woman off guard as the man is stimulated to have such a tease on him... the woman too~ Eda begins to ride the man moving front and backwards as she does it hard enough where she almost fell off the man! the man's tongues even went deeper into the woman making her moan as he does this! Eda notices this and decides she wants some of that~ she gets up and says to the man to stay there and lay down, the woman was confused but she got the message pretty quickly when saw Eda gesturing to her to join her as this is a job of two~ the two woman prompt themselves onto the couch where both of them were hugging and the man was on his arms and legs with his giant mouth over the two womens crotches and his tongues were licking away at them, Eda looked at the woman and she looked back, Eda in the moment lifted her mask and kiss the woman as the man penetrated them! this made her almost gasp from pleasure as the man began to go even deeper than before~ his tongues stretched across them almost hitting the edge but not enough to where it hurts badly, he twist his tongues over and over making the woman moan from the pleasure of this man's tongue work! it soons hits the point where the woman couldn't take it anymore and she squirts as she moans loudly as the man did this! and so Eda saw fit to leave as it seems these two were conked out for the night, but that's not until she was finally approached by the man in the coyote mask!

Eda looks the man up and down only getting bad Vibes from, she tries to walk past him but the man in the coyote mask grabs Eda's arm and demands her attention, the man says to her "my I haven't meant a woman such as you before? why would you like to spend some time with me?" the man cracks a smile expecting Eda to say yes but Eda ain't about that and instead spits in the man's mask eye hole making him reel back from being spit in the eye by Eda! Eda tried to walk away but it seems the man found it to be a challenge instead of a clear and simple get the fuck away from me, the man grabs Eda and holds her in closer and says to her "well that's playing hard to get, that's the second time i got spit on tonight and the other time was just at the garden so this will be an eventful night i'm sure!" apparently the rules of this masquerade are rather weird and also rather intense as that's apparently an invitation for rough sex? who ever thought of making this a rule obviously didn't make it apparent to have the rules on a sign explaining that's a rule but I guess they were too busy having head to really write that shit down like-(Viiiiv your doing it again lass) sorry Jer, sorry got a little distracted there, where were we? ah yes, Eda than slapped the man hard enough for his mask to come flying off him completely catching him by surprise! the man whose face was revealed decided to do the same to Eda as retaliation! the man drew a ring around his finger and blasted a fire ball straight at Eda's face! it hits Eda making her entire mask to come flying off revealing her face and making everyone around shocked at what just happened, as Eda's face was revealed the man realized that this was the owl lady and he was just duped by her! He screams out "EDA THE OWL LADY! THE DISAPPOINTMENT OF HEXCIDE?! HOW WHA-HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO FOOLED BY THIS!" The man was irate at the fact that Eda was somehow at the party and no one not even him noticed she was there, Eda says to the man "Look pal I'm just as shocked as you are but right now I have to scram!" Eda pulls out a wad of paper from her hair with all of them bearing the symbol of fire on them, Eda quickly scatters the papers everywhere in the corner she was in and in multiple swift motions and surprisingly lithe figure as she almost dances to hit all the circles at once! Eda almost out of breath sees the emperor's coven marching towards her to see what the commotion was but it was too late for them as suddenly... BOOM! a large explosion broke apart the building revealing the outside and the next room over, Eda jumps out and whistles for her magic staff to fly her out of there but it seems she notice someone in the other room and as she got on her staff she was more surprised to see Lilith of all people in the literal next room from her and she was having... a fun time with someone~ Eda yelled at Lilith to get on and so she did, Eda had successfully rescued Lilith from having a wonderful and lustful night with someone, Lilith wasn't too happy but Eda was plenty happy with her time that night and as well as the others she interacted with~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently i've been spelling mascaraed wrong its apparent masquerade not the way i've been spelling it. also should of probably made this clear but you may have noticed some of these characters descriptions sound like some student characters we seen in the show, I want to reiterate and say these are their parents not the actual characters themselves. I want to make that clear in case some people were confused or not, the character I am describing are the parents of some of these other characters. I also want to be clear this is only my description on what I think they look like, I don't know what they actually look like so forgive me if its not within your headcanon on what some of these supposed characters look like, I'm not a genie I'm just a wizard and even Wizards can't predict the future on whether or not we see some of the other characters parents of others of the same species, so with that out of the way I hope you enjoyed my story and if you have any criticism please say them in the comments below.


End file.
